sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Pepperedsteak
} | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Pepperedsteak is a member on Sploder. He is very smart, but a bit gullible. He once fell for the old "Knee is Nightshield" trick by an anonymous user who hacked a Knee alt. Knee forgave him, and now they are friends. He sometimes gets into arguments with people on Sploderheads concerning the user Layra. Pepperedsteak claims she has changed, and he sticks by his opinion. About Pepperedsteak I've been on this site for over 6 years, but I just made this account. But nobody knows who I am an I'll never tell (tbh i'm pretty ashamed of what i did on those accounts, so i'm not saying it here). (Continued, Favorite Sports) Hobbies 4chan, Reddit, Azurilland, Starmen(dot)net, Youtube, Twitter, 8chan, other Favorite Sports Kek I only best people who I respect very much. I'm also currently working on the greatest Sploder game ever. Favorite Games Mother 3, Explorers of Sky, Chrono Trigger, Earthbound, Final Fantasy VII Knee Incident The "Knee Incident" is something that happened in Sploderheads to Powerup123313, Pepperedsteak, and Plateepus. Someone had hacked a Knee alt, Morningshield112, and pretended to be an awful version of Knee. He claimed to want to do awful things to the user 12stasia, and repeatedly said that he was Nightshield. This tricked the three of them into thinking he was Nightshield. The hacker's identity is still unknown, but most things point to him being M0derator390. Befriending of Layra Both 12stasia and Pepperedsteak had befriended Layra, prior to that they hated her. It started when 12stasia attempted (with success) to help Layra become good. After that, Layra made a game on Sploderheads trying to convince the people in the room (Pepperedsteak, Theloaf56, some others I can't remember) that she had become good. One person who had believed her was Pepperedsteak. He acted very nice to her, so nice that she bested him on her new, good account (not saying it here to protect her privacy) along 12stasia. She also bested him and only him on a few of her alts. The Light Tribe The Light Tribe is a group on Sploder created by Pepperedsteak. They are allies with Sploder Heroes III, mainly made to combat The Dark Tribe, hence their name. They are widely considered to be a very brute-force group, sometimes using software to get passwords. They have since stopped saving accounts. They are in the process of trying to get their HQ away from their current one, and make their new HQ Sploder Story Mode Wiki, alongside Sploder Heroes III. Trivia • His IQ is 163 • He loves the pokemon Riolu, as he says "Riolu is pretty much me" • He loves the video game series Mother. It's third and final game, Mother 3, is Pepperedsteaks favorite game. He says "Mother 3 taught me to suffer through hardships, and and I thank Shigesato Itoi for that" • Him and Knee are worst enemies • Pepperedsteak has claimed his best friends on Sploder, and all around, are Knee and Layra. • He has a Youtube channel; Peppered Steak. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmQGId1biFONPmBqEL8t8EQ • He is brothers with the more famous user, J0ji. • He working on on what he says will be "The greatest Sploder game ever made", titled '4th-D Slip'. The title is a reference to Mother 1.